A general communication system uses one of a positive acknowledgement (positive ACK) protocol and a negative ACK protocol in order to check whether a data block transmitted from a transmitting entity to a receiving entity is normally received in the receiving entity. For example, a communication system which is based on Wi-Fi uses a positive ACK protocol as shown in FIG. 1. The positive ACK protocol is useful in a channel environment where there are various noises. The communication system which is based on Wi-Fi has a half-duplex structure, a channel used in a transmitting entity and channels used in a receiving entity are time divided, so a data frame is transmitted and received through the time divided channels.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an example of a method of transmitting and receiving a signal using a positive ACK protocol in a general communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a communication system, a transmitting entity receives an ACK signal 100 indicating that an error does not occur on reception of a first data block DATA 1 from a receiving entity after transmitting the first data block DATA 1 to the receiving entity. The transmitting entity determines that transmission of a second data block DATA 2 has failed if an ACK signal for reception of the second data block DATA 2 is not received from the receiving entity during an inter-frame space (IFS) after transmitting the second data block DATA 2 to the receiving entity, and retransmits the second data block DATA 2.
As described above, a transmitting entity transmits a data block to a receiving entity, and stores the transmitted data block at a buffer until an ACK signal is received from the receiving entity. The transmitting entity deletes the data block stored at the buffer after receiving the ACK signal from the receiving entity.
The receiving entity transfers a data block received from the transmitting entity to an upper layer if no error occurs on the received data block. So, if the transmitting entity increases a size of a data block to be transmitted in order to increase transmission efficiency, data buffering and transmission latency occur in the transmitting entity and the receiving entity.
So, in a communication system, there is a need for a scheme of increasing transmission efficiency without increasing a size of data block to be transmitted in a transmitting entity. Further, in a communication system, there is a need for a scheme of decreasing data buffering and transmission latency occurred in a transmitting entity and a receiving entity.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.